After Party
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Lifty's feeling something definitely different for his brother, Shifty. Is it possible he's feeling something more than regular brotherly love? My summary sucks. Contains yaoi and twincest. Shifty x Lifty


Author's note: Got bored again, so here's another yaoi smut fic. As a boredom fic, it's probably not going to be my best, but here it is any way. Shifty x Lifty, never really wrote much in the way of focusing on this pairing. Twincest is strangely something I'm OK with writing. Warning, lots of Lifty self-hate.

ooooooo

Loud music blared downstairs. Lifty clutched a pillow to his head, trying to drown the noise out.

_Screw it; it's not working_, Lifty thought to himself.

Lifty sat up in bed, irritated. Shifty's parties tended to last all night. The older twin did this every successful big heist, and Lifty swore they got louder each time. Shifty was probably stone drunk and singing at the top of his lungs by now. For some reason the image of it turned Lifty on immensely. He mentally smacked himself.

_It's wrong dude,_ He thought to himself. _And you know it._

But why then did it feel so right to him?

Lifty groaned and buried his face in his hands. Why couldn't his life be less complicated? It was one thing to be gay, but another thing to be gay for his own brother. He could scream. Even just thinking about his twin made him feel hard. The green-haired boy lay back onto the bed. With a sigh he unbuttoned his boxer shorts. His erection sprang up, already almost completely erect.

_I'm such a perverted piece of trash, _the boy thought to himself.

He gripped his erection, flinching from the cold of his hand. Slowly Lifty began stroking up and down, earning quiet moans from himself. A sudden bang outside his door made him jump. What sounded like a stampede went past the door. Lifty tucked his member back into his shorts in fear of someone opening the door on him. The boy sighed in relief when the footsteps went straight past the door.

_I feel like such a slut_, thought Lifty to himself.

He pulled his cock back out and restarted pumping. He imagined him and Shifty making out, a scene he had imagined many times before. His breath picked up speed and moans issued from his lips as in his mind Shifty and him grabbed each other's members and jerked the other off. His tongue slid past Shifty's and he felt the other twin's imagined tongue in his mouth. Back in reality Lifty's hips buckled. The vision was shattered as he came.

"Damn," he swore under his breath.

Sticky cum stained his sheets. Slowly Lifty's breath slowed down and he came out of his hormone driven high. His erection deflated. It made him feel exhilarated and relieved, but also made himself feel dirtier. He just masturbated to the thought of his own brother. He got up and pulled off his sheets. He tucked the sheets to the side and pulled out a new set from the closet. After putting them on the green-haired boy sat at his chair and pulled out a book. He might as well find something to do until everyone went home.

Lifty woke up to the front door slamming shut. He could hear cars drive off. The music went silent. The only sound to be heard was Shifty singing at the top of his lungs. Some song about kissing a girl. Lifty got up and shelved his book.

The bedroom door swung open. Shifty walked in still singing. His eyes were unfocused and he smelled of alcohol. The older twin teetered back and forth, unsteady on his feet. He swayed, and then collapsed.

Lifty rushed to his side. The twin on the floor seemed unfazed.

"You OK?" Lifty asked him, a worried look on his face.

"You're so cute when you worry," Shifty said in a slurred voice.

Lifty stared at him in shock. He blushed slightly.

"I think you're pretty drunk. Let's get you into bed," Lifty said, starting to lift the boy up.

Shifty got to his feet with the younger twin's help. He looked at Lifty in a daze. Suddenly his green-eyed gaze focused and glared at the younger twin. Lifty felt sheepish and lowered his lowered his eyes. He got a view of Shifty's crotch. It strained with an erection, making the younger twin feel even more awkward.

"Um, Shifty are you mad at me or somethi-umpf!"

Shifty planted a kiss on Lifty, interrupting him. The younger twin tensed up in shock, but the continued kiss made him relax against his will. The elder ran his hand up Lifty's shirt while he forced his tongue into the younger's mouth. They continued like that for several minutes before they broke for air.

Shifty grinned lustily and opened Lifty's shirt, popping the buttons one at a time. The younger twin's hesitation about his lust for his brother quickly faded as his hormones flowed through him. Somehow both of the twins ended up on the bed. Shifty straddled Lifty's hips and grinded their erections together though their pants. Lifty moaned loudly and a blush grew across his face. His hands gripped at the sheets.

"Oh god," Lifty moaned. "Just fuck me."

Shifty smirked and leaned down towards Lifty's ear.

"If you wish," he said in a voice that sent shivers up Lifty's spine.

Shifty got off of the younger twin and tugged Lifty's pants down eagerly. Lifty's member sprang up once it was out of the confines of his pants. The younger twin put up a hand, stopping Shifty. Lifty reached over and dug through his bedside drawer. He pulled out a bottle of hand lotion and squeezed some on his hand. The green-haired boy stuck two fingers inside of himself and scissored them back and forth, prepping himself.

"OK, I'm ready"

Shifty positioned himself and thrust into his twin. Lifty cried out in pain as Shifty penetrated him and started rocking back and forth. His cries soon turned into moans of pleasure. They poured out of him in rhythm with the older twin's thrusts, completely uncontrollable. Lifty came from the sensation alone, but still Shifty kept fucking him. Shifty came into him a few minutes later, a sensation that completely overwhelmed Lifty. Everything went dark, and Lifty passed out.

Lifty woke up to sunlight filtering into the room. He stretched and yawned, feeling rather weird. His ass hurt but he felt good. As he sat there he pondered things over.

_What happened last night?_ He thought to himself. _Normally I don't feel like… oh god._

The events of last night hit him. He felt his chest and realized his shirt was buttoned up again. He gazed around and noticed that Shifty was gone and that the bed sheets were clean. He got up and went down stairs to look for his twin.

The smell of cooking food greeted him when he finally got down. He followed his nose to the kitchen, where Shifty was surprisingly cooking. Cups of coffee were placed at each of the two seats at their table. Lifty sat down at his in silence. Shifty seemed to have not noticed him. He sipped his coffee in silence, trying to work up the nerve to ask the older twin about last night. Shifty turned around towards a cupboard and noticed Lifty sitting there.

"Morning," Shifty said cheerfully.

"Morning."

Shifty grabbed a vial out of the cupboard and poured it into the pan on the stove. Lifty swallowed and finally spoke up.

"Shifty, why did you do what you did last night?"

Shifty tensed up, but seemed to calm down. He didn't seem to have expected Lifty to ask that, or even remember what happened. He turned toward Lifty and suddenly grabbed the younger twin's collar. Lifty was brought close to the older twin's face and felt Shifty's lips meet his. Shifty broke the kiss and smiled slightly.

"Maybe I love my little brother more than he thought."


End file.
